Preparandonos
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Era dificil ser miembro de la familia Uchiha o eso pensaba Shisui Uchiha cuando descubrió que amaba su primo. Sin embargo en esta Navidad estaba decidido a contarle sobre lo que sentía a Itachi aun cuando eso arriesgase su amistad y casi hermandad. Mi segundo fic shisuita algo navideño y romantico...


Notas du ator: Pues este es un fic a pedido de Kallenparms a quien espero le guste su regalo atrasadisimo de Navidad. Quería usar el tema navideño pero al final solo fue como un detalle final. Me gusto escribirlo así que acepto sugerencias apra futuros shisuitas ya que se ha convetido en una de mis favoritas. Sin embargo, hemos visto muy poco de Shisui así que debemos partir de ellí y construir. Bueno aquí lo dejo, p'or cierto que tambien subiré en unos minutos un fic omegaverse, el primero un oneshote, Narusasu me gustaría le echaran una visita y me dijeran que tal. Luego de tanta desepración porque no allá más fics omegaberse en el fandome de Naruto pues aquí esta. Ese fic fue por año nuevo... me servirá de guía para los proximos oemgaverse, porque sí estoy decida a subir otros con esa tematica. Bueno inciamos el año con fics y espero que tengan más noticias mías en este año Y bueno siempre los votos para mejorar! Nos vemos, tambien ya casi estoya puntod e actualizar "Hijo de shinobi"...

* * *

Preparándonos

No era nada fácil pertenecer a la familia Ucvhiha. Era una familia bastante numerosa, lo que hace muchos años se le llamaba clan. Algunas personas del pueblo seguían usando esa denominación que quizás era correcta. Usar el nombre de "clan" hizo por muchos años que sus culpas menguaran. Aunque no del todo.

Después de todo fue duro aceptar que le gustaba un crío de 12 a los cuando el ya tenía sus 15 años. Por supuesto que tres años no son demasiado, más cuando el menor en cuestión es tan maduro como Itachi Uchiha; aun así se sintió como un adolescente hormonal y algo pervertido por haberse enamorado del menor.

A esa edad tres años es mucha diferencia. Porque Itachi podría ser muy maduro pero seguía siendo un niño mientras él ya era un adolescente que debía pensar en su futuro.

¿Cómo pasó? Nadie sabía. Siempre había estado a su lado. Desde que Itachi nació habían estado juntos, pues sus madres eran muy allegadas, más allá de que ellas también fueran primas. Quizás era porque la familia o clan Uchiha era muy importante pero aun así dos miembros de la vasta familia podían no llegar a conocerse.

Aun recordaba cuando le observó dar sus primeros pasos. En su fuero infantil se preguntaba como ese crío que apenas podía poner una pierna tras la otra llegarían a ser un buen líder.

Pero en pocos años Itachi demostró que había nacido para ello.

Jugaba con este, le apoyaba en los deportes en los que se metía. Compartieron mucho y casi sin darse cuenta ese cariño se transformó. No supo bien cuando el solo amor también trajo consigo deseo carnal.

Más bien diría cuando lo descubrió. Fue en una salida familiar. Todos iban a vacacionar el fin de semana largo a un onsen que era propiedad de un familiar lejano. Los adultos decidieron primero tener una de esas charlas sobre diversos temas del país mientras bebían sake y tomaban algún que otro bocadillo, pero el pequeño Sasuke quería ir pronto a las aguas termales; sin embargo había venido también el mejor amigo de este y ambos parecían pensar que el onsen era una especie de piscina pues querían lanzarse ya a esta. Como siempre Itachi se ofreció encargarse de ellos, su madre sonrió complacida. Itachi siempre había poyado a su madre en el cuidado de Sasuke. Tanto Fugaku como Mikoto estaba orgullosos del hijo mayor que tenían y el pequeño Sasuke estaba más que complacido con el hermano tan consentidor que tenía. Pero así como Itachi no podía decir "no" ante los pucheros, las caritas que le hacía su hermanito, el gran Shisui Uchiha no podía decir "no" a Itachi. Este siempre se dejaba consentir por Shisui y quizás era por el único.

Fue una mala idea o quizás buena. Shisui nunca supo ello. Pues al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Itachi, con la cabellera suelta riendo con los niños, aquella suave y fina sonrisa sintió que todo él se sonrojaba. No podía mirar el cuerpo de Itachi como sí el de Sasuke o Naruto, mejor amigo de Sasuke. No, Itachi había dejado de ser un niño a sus ojos para ser un hombre, un hermoso y deseable hombre cabe retacar.

Nunca había sentido que un baño en onsen fuera tan erótico. Es decir, siempre le habían hecho asumir que a las mujeres se les desea y a la vez se les respeta su privacidad; así que siempre se baña entre hombres. Y realmente nunca había sentido que el cuerpo de otro hombre despertara sensaciones desconocidas; aunque también es justo agregar que tampoco el cuerpo de alguna mujer lo había hecho. Felizmente la intervención de los pequeños le hizo despejarse y no quedarse viendo fijamente a su primo, el chiquillo que había cuidado como si fuera su hermanito.

Después de ese suceso y de que regresara la ciudad, intentó tratar a su primo de la misma manera que siempre. Sin embargo esos oscuros sentimientos estaban ahí y mientras más trataba de reprimirlo estos parecían con mayor fuerza empujar, llevarle a la locura.

Le tomo mucho tiempo aceptar que quería su primo de aquella manera. Más perdonarse a sí mismo por la diferencia de edad.

Cuando Itachi fue creciendo, alcanzando un tamaño mayor y una madurez única, a veces superior a la suya, se dio cuenta que por más que lo intentara nunca podría eliminar estos sentimientos; estas ganas de que todo lo que Itachi quería y este mismo estuvieran resguardados por él. Fue este sentimiento el que llevo a poco a poco hacerse más serio en sus estudios, esforzarse para que Itachi no le sobrepase. Se hicieron rivales, pero seguían manteniendo su relación de amigos y confidentes muy estrecha.

Pero eso se había acabado. O al menos eso creía. Ya bastaba de tantos años callando. No es que sintiera miedo o que su amor por Itachi fuera tan pasajero que no se atreviera enfrentarlo con todo. Pero siendo este el próximo líder de la familia Uchiha y ambos hombres, estaba seguro que nunca aceptarían su relación. Itachi quería tanto a su familia y a Sasuke que no podría soportar ser rechazado. Tampoco soportaría verlo mortificado por tener que decidir entre su amada familia y él en caso que le correspondiera. Eran primos pero sobretodo eran hombres. Porque si fuera mujer alguno de ellos el detalla de "primos" no importaría

Sin embargo cuando Itachi ya contaba con 21 años y Sasuke con solo 15 este presentó a su buen amigo de infancia como pareja. Toda la familia Uchiha tembló pero para sorpresa de muchos, lo único que exigió Fugaku Uchiha era que tuvieran una charla seria con la familia Namikaze, bueno quizás era que Uchiha Namikaze y Uzumaki habían sido amigos por décadas. Después de la charla, de prácticamente programar como sería sus vidas si llegaban a formalizar y una exhaustiva inspección del tipo de vida del muchacho así como una amenaza de que tratara bien a su hijo Fugaku no puso objeción. Es más, se enfrentó a cualquier vecino o "amigo" de familia que quisiera insultar a su hijo menor. Todos en la familia solo pudieron admirar a Fugaku, quien serio a veces sonreía maliciosamente pues contaba con muchos secretos de otras familias por si osaban insultar a su hijo menor.

Aquello le dio valor, pero no se decidía del todo. Interactuaba con Itachi pero todo parecía seguir con el mismo matiz. Hasta que se corrió la voz de que Itachi tenía novia. Eso realmente mató sus esperanzas. Pensó que quizá no era que no le gustaran las mujeres sino que simplemente no había encontrado la adecuada. Es entonces que se resignó a no decirle sus sentimientos, pues al menos quería conservar intacta su amistad. Le sonreiría a aquella muchacha que había robado el corazón de su amado.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando en su último cumpleaños llegó con un chico rubio de cabellera larga. Aquello le hizo rabiar. Pudo mantener su semblante risueño pero no podía controlarse. No podía creer que seriamente le estuviera pasando ello. Eso fue algo que le llevo a decidirse, podía resignarse si Itachi estuviera con una mujer pero que otro hombre se lo arrebatase era algo que no iba a tolerar.

Así que hoy, navidad, iba a decirle sus sentimientos a Itachi sin importar en que resultase ello.

Ya que aparentemente la relación de Naruto y Sasuke había unido a tres familias enormes. Habían decidido pasarla todos juntos en una de las casas de campo de la familia Uchiha; donde tendrían todo el espacio para acobijar a todas las personas que llegaran, así como poder preparar diversas actividades para recrearse en los días posteriores.

La nieve ya caía sin piedad y todos estaban dentro de la casa tomando bebidas calientes mientras esperaban que llegaran las doce de la noche. Itachi había llegado con ese rubio. No entendía cómo es que podían ser pareja, se veían tan amicales. Es decir, sí bien tenían esa rivalidad por algunos temas o se peleaban un poco, pero no era lo mismo que Sasuke y su pareja, en ellos había una extraña química hasta cuando se insultaban. Sin embargo, para su alivio, Itachi y Deidara no se demostraban caricias frente suyo.

Cuando vio que Itachi dando la contraria a todos al salir por la puerta trasera decidió que era momento de arriesgarlo todo.

Observo su porte tan digno y equilibrado, tan único desde atrás. Tosió un poco haciéndose notar.

Itachi giró un poco su cabeza en su dirección.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

—Claro, Shisui ¿Cuándo tu me has pedido permiso?

—Oye, lo dices como si muera una molestia terca.

—Algunas veces

—Niñato, debo recordarte que soy el mayor ¿o debo recordarte cómo es que me pedías que te comprar dulces de pequeño a escondidas de tía Mikoto?

Itachi se sonrojo levemente y giró su mirada hacia la llanura cubierta de nieve. Después de estar mirando el vacío sintió cualquier miedo evaporarse. Era simple: la imagen de Itachi allí tan cerca le había llenado de una seguridad solo comparable con lo que sentía por este.

—Itachi- le llamó suavemente.

Este se giró y dio unos pasos hacia su persona.

—Te amo.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron solo lo permitido para un Uchiha el expresarse y sorprenderse.

—Lo sé

—Pero no como hermano o amigo. Te amo y… he sido estúpido al no decírtelo es solo que no si hay algo a lo que temo es a tu desprecio: pero hoy no puedo dudar porque sería un insulto a lo que siento y lo que significas para mí.

Itachi agachó la mirada, paseándola por el suelo como si este tuviera algo importante que contarle.

—Sé que es una falta de respeto a tu pareja, pero…es la verdad...No puedo mirarte como cuando éramos niños. Quisiera que seas mío por siempre.

Escuchar la risa de Itachi le sorprendió, al principio no gratamente pues pensó que se burlaba de sus sentimientos; sin embargo se tranquilizó pues este nunca haría algo tan bajo.

— ¿Deidara y yo? No somos pareja. Nunca podría ser pareja de él, realmente es demasiado cansado y la infancia de Sasuke agotó toda mi paciencia aun ahora lo hace. Si deje que creyeran eso fue por…- a ese punto pareció avergonzarse de sí mismo- pues fue idea de él. La verdad ni siquiera se porque acepté. El quiere estar con un tipo de la universidad y...

— ¿Le ayudabas a darle celos? - pronto una idea se le encendió en su mente- ¡le ayudaste porque también querías darme celos!

No pudo evitar empezar a reírse por que simplemente le daba ternura ello. Quien iba a creer que Itachi Uchiha iba a caer en hacer algo tan infantil.

—Fue idea de Deidara. No es eso. Además es porque sabía de tus miedos. Hace mucho que yo ya he aceptado lo que siento por ti, pero a ti parecía costarte un mundo. Por kami, que hasta mis padres lo saben, Deidara también. Solo por eso mismo nos hicimos algo parecido a amigos.

Al principio, Shisui se sorprendió bastante de que sus tíos supiesen de los sentimientos que albergaba por su hijo. Incluso se puso un poco nervioso, pero luego no pudo evitar reír de su propia inseguridad. No podía tomarse a la ligera algo que tuviera que ver con Itachi. Pero ese día había decidido no dejarle ir. Incluso luchar contra Deidara por su amor si era necesario. Pero ahora resultaba que todo le era favorable...era como un hermoso regalo de Navidad...

—Creo que es un sueño…

—No digas tonterías, Shisui... De verdad te compartas como mi menor.

Entonces Shisui enterneció su mirada pero no por ello perdió profundidad, pues esa era la mirada que solo un Uchiha podía tener al amar a alguien. No podría...nunca podría dejar de mirarlo de aquella manera.

—Itachi ¿serás mío a partir de ahora?

Shisui había dados dos pasos hacia su menor, por lo que Itachi en respuesta terminó de acercarlos con otros dos.

—Siempre he sido tuyo. Y tú siempre serás mío.

Sus narices se rozaron en contacto que les hizo reír pues ambos estaban bastantes frías por las bajas temperaturas del lugar. Pero en vez de detenerlos, buscaron el calor corporal en el cuerpo del otro. Shisui puso sus manos suavemente en las mejillas del otro y acerco su rostro al suyo, encontrándose con los labios de Itachi, solo para darle un sueve toque. Uno que había soñado desde que sus hormonas despertaron.

—Uchiha Shisui. Mi primogénito solo ser tuyo cuando yo decida que es el momento. Ahora conversación familiar.

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar la voz grave de Fugaku. Este miraba severamente a su sobrino; con seguridad ahora le tocaba pasar por todo el asuntillo de convencerle de que era apto para ser pareja de su hijo.

—Vamos cariño, sabemos que Shisui siempre a cuidado de nuestros pequeños.

Itachi suspiró ante la forma de referirse de su madre. Ya había renunciado a tratar de convencerla en que ya no era"su pequeño".

— Sí pero no tuvo los pantalones hasta ahora. Eso me indica que su devoción a Itachi no era suficiente. Itachi va a ser mi sucesor y tú debes ser su apoyo si piensas ser su pareja.

—Por supuesto que lo seré- dijo sin dudarlo.

—Y de todas maneras quiero nietos así que más les vale que a pesar de no ser una relación tradicional mi hijo tenga descendencia y los críen de la manera correcta para sean el orgullo del clan como mis dos hijos.

Seguramente si fuera solo alguien que quería estar con Itachi el que le hablaran de compromisos tan sólidos como el formar una familia era algo aterrador. Si bien no pensaba en algo como matrimonio o hijo cercano, no los descartaba, no le asustaba. Lo único que deseaba era seguir siendo la base de Itachi, su pilar; así como este lo era.

La charla del futuro fue el tema de la cena navideña. No había tensión mala solo preocupación genuina del padre para con su hijo. Finalmente acordaron reunirse con los padres de Shisui quienes no habían podido asistir a la reunión navideña familiar por estar representando a la familia entera en el extranjero.

Platicó con Deidara quien le confió cosas vergonzosas de Itachi o así les llamaba este pues a él solo le palideció pensar en desde cuando este había aceptado amarlo. Deidara finalmente se despidió de la familia entera cuando vinieron a recogerlo. Para su sorpresa era el tan afamado chico por el que Deidara le había pedido a Itachi fingir un romance, era Sasori, un tipo bastante reservado. El cual cuando lo miró solo rodo los ojos, abrazó a Deidara y dijo un simple "al fin lo admitió"

Esto sería algo que le contaría a sus hijos si los tenía "que todo el mundo sabía que amaba a tu padre Itachi" sería agradable verlos sonreír con esa historia.

Todo pensamiento fue desecho cuando sintió un abrazo a través de su cintura. Itachi le abrazaba por la espalda con mucha fuerza como reclamándole haber desperdiciado todos esos años. Giró su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron besándose con más ansia esta vez.

Los fuegos artificiales estallando en luces, con su característico sonido fue quien los interrumpió; aun así mantuvieron el abrazo.

Esta navidad sin duda Shisui la recordaría por siempre así como el cálido contacto en su espalda, el rostro de Itachi descansando en su hombro y el característico y delicioso aroma de sus cabellos. Sin decir nada se permitió entrelazar sus dedos. Ambos a epsar de las llamadas de los demás de ver los juegos artificiales protegidos en casa, se quedaron parados unos buenos minutos, observando el cielo destellante, sin decir palabras interpretando y trasmitiendo todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno sé me hizo muy lindoe scribri de ellos, quise más que anda comenzar a mterme en como sería su relación y su sentimientos. En este caso del punto de vista de Shisui. Realmente quedé fascinada con su relación en el mini corto que salió con el juego y con los capis de Itachi y Kakashi...Bueno, espero les haya gustado mi regalo navideño! Nos vemos!


End file.
